The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device provided with a buffer circuit including a plurality of output drivers that are connected in parallel with each other.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,208,168 and 7,961,001, a buffer circuit for driving output terminals includes a plurality of output drivers that are connected in parallel with each other. This configuration makes it possible to finely adjust the impedance of a signal outputted from an output terminal by selecting an output driver to be activated based upon an impedance code.